


Mal's famous temper

by RhianneHope



Series: Not Perfect Descendants [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Mal's flashing greens are famous across Auradon but what happens when she travels to a new kingdom just outside of the USA (United States of Auradon with her girl and friends?
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Gil/Harry Hook/Jay/Mal/Uma/Carlos de Vil/Original Character(s)/Audrey/Li Lonnie, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Mal, Jay & Mal (Disney), Li Lonnie/Mal, Mal & Carlos de Vil, Mal & Uma (Disney), Mal (Disney)/Original Character(s), Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Gil
Series: Not Perfect Descendants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478156
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something for each of the core four, the sea three and the Ak's but I'm struggling for inspiration comment any new ideas you all have x

Mal's temper was well famous among the children at Auradon and by default their parents and extended family. Specifically the core four's other three members, the sea three and the Ak's, especially for the daughter of Mulan who was the purplette's girlfriend, she was greatly thankful for the defence training she had and protective nature of her girlfriend until she got crossed and someone upset Lonnie, that's when the depths of Hell were released as Hades daughter she'd been gifted an ember that worked for her just as his did him. She'd only had it a week but Chad and his girlfriend Melody, their posse's were terrified if the small purplette passed by. Jay and Harry found it greatly amusing, Jane was still slightly cautious for a few days after she'd gotten together with Harry but that hadn't lasted long, she now happily giggled along while Mal's proud smirk made Lonnie want to scold her and kiss the breath out of her. But the others were excited when they found out where their next vacation would be, the group of twelve would be going to New Orleans for their Mardi Gras celebrations and Lonnie knew the town may have heard of her girl's fiery greens but none had seen them in person, Nola and Terri Tiana and Naveen's twin daughters had invited the group who they were close friends with, the girls were going to show the group around and show them the best bits while managing to do a few shifts at Tiana's restaurant. Sighing Lonnie grabbed her small suitcase, pulling one of Audrey's behind her as the girls headed to meet everyone out front, dreading to see how much Evie had packed and how Jay and Mal were going to help get it into the large limo they'd rented. Dragging Audrey's pink suitcase she handed it over to Gil, heading to find the purple haired beauty she called her girlfriend, smelling the strawberry perfume of her girlfriend she slipped behind her, hands covering her eyes as she bent down to whisper in her ear.  
'Guess who?'  
'Well it's either Melody playing an evil game or my gorgeous girlfriend'  
Rolling her eyes she moved slightly to press a kiss to Mal's temple, raising an eyebrow at her best friend and his girlfriend, more specifically how much stuff she'd packed for two weeks a few hours away, wrapping an arm around Mal's waist she let the smaller girl rest against her, smell of strawberries and leather invading her senses.  
'Eves, do you really need all this stuff for two weeks?'  
'Babe, maybe you should listen to Lon I mean six suitcases and four duffel bags might be a little extra?'  
Jay added, question in his tone, he knew what would happen. Snapping in his direction she rolled her eyes at him and his best friend.  
'Jaylen, this is the vital essentials I need to survive two weeks not at the castle and anyway I'm going to be the only one working while we're expect for the twins'  
'Fine, Eves you win. But I hope you don't expect me to carry all of this stuff around the airport for you'  
'Course not babe, Mal and Lonnie are gonna help, isn't it sweet Mal volunteered'  
Evie squealed hugging her sister, arms wrapped around her neck, Jay grin splitting his face as Lonnie glared down at her smaller girlfriend, Evie still chattering while Jay and Lonnie began loading her bags into the boot, moving around Audrey's excessive belongings to make room for Evie's.  
'E? What the hell's in this little red bag?'  
'My sewing machine and sketch books'  
'Eves, we said designs not products to add to the new line, don't make me call Doug and get him to answer the phones instead of patching them through to you'  
Mal spared a quick glance to her best friends, seeing the concern written on her best friends face as they shared a silent promise. Not going unnoticed by Lonnie who leaned against the side of the boot watching Evie gracefully climb in and collapse against Kaisa's shoulder with a quiet sigh. , the other girl feeling the stress of the last few weeks fall off the older's shoulders.  
'Eves come on it's Mardi Gras, we have to do everything we can, plus lets just take a moment to imagine how cheap the alcohol will be.'  
'I suppose I wonder if the King and Queen of Auradon will get free drinks for us all' Jane inputted  
Quietly giggling with Harry as she lay her head against his shoulder, Harry couldn't help trace his hook down her side, listening to the peel of laughter she squealed and swatted at his hook.  
Hearing the last bag lifted and dropped with a loud thud the trio climbed into the limo with their other friends, Ben nodding to the driver, they were off to the airport and ready for a break away from Auradon. What could go wrong? 


	2. Arriving in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang board the plane and head off to New Orleans where Lonnie's the first to be hit on, while their still in the airport, what will happen when Mal hears some idiots opinion on Lonnie's sexuality? Will Lonnie be able to hold her own girlfriend back from terrorizing everyone and getting arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, does anyone have any ideas for Jay or Gil, I've started Uma, Harry and Ben's they'll be up as soon as they're finished x  
> I'd like to thank Pockii for the creation of the Auradon map I'm using take a look here https://aminoapps.com/c/descendantsamino/page/blog/upscale-auradon-map/Xz7z_e0tgujelg7M5bqaG3ka3Z6bepEn78

Arriving at the airport in the limo had been an experience, after unloading the ridiculous amount of baggage the gang were taking (Evie, Audrey and Kaisa) people wanted to stop the royal couple for an endless supply of questions and photos. One flash of Mal's fiery greens had them heading into the airport at double time, pushing four luggage trolleys while Evie and Audrey chattered pulling their most important suitcases behind them. Moving everyone quickly through security Uma and Carlos had their eyes on Coffee and food before they boarded the six hour flight to land in Louis Armstrong International airport in Louisiana before Terri and Nola picked them up to take them to the hotel in the centre of New Orleans. Finally free of all the luggage that dragged them down the group were happily laughing and chatting despite the early morning time and lack of coffee. Pulling them into a restaurant Carlos flopped into the corner of a booth, letting out a sigh as he glanced at one of the tickets they'd printed for the group when Carlos and Kaisa checked them and all their extra luggage in, only raising an eyebrow at the group when the stewardess saw Uma and Ben.  
'Right, lets get some food I'm starving'  
Rolling their eyes at Carlos as Uma, Harry and Gil nodded. Jay sparing a glance when he realised they'd lost Evie and Audrey.  
'Guys, where's Eves and Aud?'  
Sighing Kaisa stood up and headed to the clothes shop opposite she arrived ten minutes later with Audrey, Evie and a collection of bags that Carlos, Jay and Gil knew belonged to all three of the girls. Sighing the three sank down into chairs, Lonnie and Mal more interested in each other as the pair sat opposite one another just staring, neither moving a muscle as they just kept staring. Jay was the first to voice his opinion as he swallowed a mouthful of bacon.  
'Earth to Lon, if your eating you need to stop mentally undressing M and get some food.'  
Snapping from her trance she pulled her girlfriend to the buffet as the other rolled their eyes, Mal returning first she didn't notice a dark haired teen of about nineteen approach Lonnie while she waited for more bacon, internally cursing her best friend she knew he'd piled it on his plate.  
'Hey, pretty lady'  
'Hello'  
'I'm James, who are you?'  
'If you must know Li Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and Li Shang'  
Wow so a strong woman, are you here alone?'  
'Nope I'm travelling with the King and Queen of Auradon and our other friends, on our way to Mardi Gras'  
'Wow, what a coincidence, that's where I'm heading. So lovely lady you single?'  
Not getting chance to open her mouth as Mal appeared at her side.  
'Lon? Has Jay taken all the bacon? Again? Honestly I know he's your bestie but I might have to kill my pseudo brother. Who's this?'  
'This is James, Mal my girlfriend'  
Pulling a face he shook his head, turning back to Lonnie he drew a smile on his face.  
'Really? Come on babe, you are smoking. You need a man.'  
Resting a gentle arm around Mal's waist, to stop her girlfriend pouncing just as the bacon tray was delivered back out, piling her plate with enough bacon for the duo she asked specifically for a large plate for the king's table before pulling her girlfriend sharply away from the homophobe that was hitting on her. Watching Mal silently sit down and start eating Lonnie dropped the plate in front of Jay and took a large swig of her cooling coffee. The silence between the two confusing as Jay looked at Lonnie.  
'Lon? Not hungry'  
Shaking her head she poured another cup of coffee shooting a soft smile across the table to her girlfriend who blew her a kiss before muttering into her food about homophobic idiots that looked like Justin Bieber. Causing Ben to let out a rather unkingly snort and Uma to spit out her coffee with a chortle.  
'I'm sorry are we missing something?'  
'She's just mad I wouldn't let her burn some idiot that tried to hit on me then insulted me'  
All looking at Lonnie as she took another dreg of her now steaming coffee, ignoring Uma's pointed stare.   
'Why was that Lon? Cause I'd have drowned him'   
Glancing quickly to her side she saw Jay's look of fury, putting down her cup she quickly surveyed her surroundings making sure he wasn't around before she pointedly glared at Jay silently telling him to sit down.   
'It's happened before I just want to enjoy our holiday and forget all about it'  
'That sounds like a good idea, how about a round of cocktails to really get this vacay started' Audrey chimed in, shooting the girl a sympathetic glance before pulling her to the bar.  
'You sure you're good Lon/ Cause I can go all psycho Audrey on him'  
'Thanks Auds but no I really need you to order me a large Zombie cocktail while I go to the bathrooms and order Mal the same, get K a pornstar martini and make sure you and Eves get something a little less alcoholic since you guys eat less than the rest of us'  
'What about the guys?'  
'Order something simple for C, H, B and Gil but get J a zombie to try he'll love it'  
Nodding she ushered Evie over to help, watching as Lonnie headed to the bathrooms probably to pull herself together, nodding at Jay who got up and followed Lonnie down the corridor. Seeing the young woman get halfway to the bathrooms before she cracked. A sob escaping her mouth he rushed towards her, opening his arms he wrapped them around her slightly smaller frame, her head resting against his shoulder.  
'Lon?'  
'Why? Why is it always me? I always get hit on and because I'm dating a girl I'm gay'  
'Lonnie, you are whatever you wanna be and if that's with Mal then be happy. But Li Lonnie doesn't let anyone tell her who she's gonna be. No one has the right to make you feel inferior...'  
'Without your consent'  
Her voice nothing but a small whisper, pressing a kiss to her forehead as Mal's boots hesitantly approached them, her eyes softening as she heard Lonnie sniff quietly knowing how upset it had made her girlfriend had been was why Mal had allowed herself to be pulled away with little complaint or hesitation.  
'Lo?'  
'I'm fine M, I have a good best friend'  
'He's alright when he isn't stealing the bacon from my plate'  
Ignoring the jibe and opening his other arm for Mal to join them she slipped into the duo's embrace, Lonnie closing her eyes briefly Mal looked up slightly at her brother, smiling softly he knew he'd realised what she was trying to say, simply just shaking his head.  
'She's one of us'  
Giving them a few more minutes together, Lonnie was calm enough to head back, holding one of Mal's hands the duo watched Jay walk ahead before taking a few minutes to themselves. She pulled Mal forward to the table with a soft smile and no questions form anyone as Evie and Audrey dropped the cocktails onto the table, handing over a large orange glas to Lonnie, Mal and Jay who eyed it warily before rolling his eyes at Lonnie who wore a large grin.  
Mal may have the worst temper to exist in Auradon but she would always put her girl and her family first, after all they were a close knit group.  
'You are who you are and love who you love' and she loved everyone she had chosen to let into her family, they say you can't choose your family and in some cases you can't but you can choose who you let join when they enter your life. 


End file.
